Diamantes
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles. Teddy/James
1. Item 1, flores

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, what a shame. Estas drabbles foram feitas em resposta ao projeto All Colors do fórum Ledo Engano.

Item n. 1, flores.

—

James achou muito estranho que a mulher não lhe quisesse vender um ramalhete daqueles. Ele não estava querendo complicar sua vida quando pediu uma flor de cada cor — era uma homenagem específica e cheia de significados. Ela poderia tentar ser compreensiva; afinal, era Valentine's Day. No fim sua persuasão tinha ganhado.

Ele andou acanhado pelo centro de Hogsmead, as mãos enluvadas segurando o presente multicolorido. Sabia que Teddy estaria no pub e entregar na frente de todos fazia parte do plano. Só não fazia parte da sua personalidade, e esse era o problema. Rosie não tinha calculado aquilo muito bem. O rubor em seu rosto já não tinha causa específica: frio, constrangimento, ousadia... voltar atrás não era uma opção.

Empurrou a porta do Três Vassouras com o pé e entrou. Levou cinco segundos para ele andar metade do caminho até a mesa de Teddy, que estava rodeado por amigos, e mais cinco para todos olharem seriamente à sua cara.

James entrou em pânico e jogou o buquê no outro.

Do lado de fora, após quase tropeçar num monte de neve, braços fortes enlaçaram sua cintura e uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Obrigado."

Mais tarde eles puderam comemorar o dia apropriadamente, coisa que envolvia um quarto quente, chocolate e suor.


	2. Item 8, declaração

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, what a shame. Estas drabbles foram feitas em resposta ao projeto All Colors do fórum Ledo Engano.

Item n. 8, declaração.

—

Estavam no meio do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Era uma conversa em grupo até ali, mas James parecia incomodado no meio dos outros, até que o Teddy perguntou-lhe se tinha algo o incomodando. Eles foram até uma janela de onde podia-se ver o campo de Quadribol, e o discurso começou. O garoto tremia.

— A verdade é essa. Eu gosto de você. Bem, não é que eu "goste", é muito mais do que isso, mas eu não consigo encontrar a palavra certa, e eu tinha medo do que meu pai diria. E se ele achasse que nós... bem... fazíamos coisas debaixo do teto dele? Ah, mas depois que se fala dá um alívio, eu nem me importo mais com o que você acha. Mentira, me importo sim, na verdade estou... que cara é essa?

— Já acabou? Ótimo.

O beijo veio logo depois.

James falava demais.


	3. Item 13, bolos

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, what a shame. Estas drabbles foram feitas em resposta ao projeto All Colors do fórum Ledo Engano.

Item n. 13, bolos.

—

Teddy quase caiu ao encostar-se à pia, o que fez James rolar de lá para cá pela cozinha, dizendo que iria contar a todos. Na verdade, nem tinha sido tão engraçado. O ponto era que o bolo estava demorando para sair e eles não tinham o que fazer enquanto esperavam a família chegar. Bem, até tinham...

— Vem cá — ele chamou o moreno.

James parou de rir como se ele tivesse lhe socado um par de meias sujas goela abaixo.

— O quê?

— Vem aqui, oras.

A aproximação sorrateira do outro não surtiu efeito. Teddy deu o bote no momento certo: sorriu, pulou em cima dele e o apertou contra um armário qualquer. Uma mão enredou-se pelo cabelo negro e lábios rosados se encontraram avidamente. Os ofegos abafaram um certo alarme do fogão.

— Ted!

Nada. Lamber seu pescoço parecia uma tarefa que empregava as maiores concentrações.

— Teddy!

Não que aquele momento tivesse sido ruim, James pensou, mas o bolo que os Potter comeram meia-hora depois estava um pouco tostado demais.


	4. Item 4, surpresa

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, what a shame. Estas drabbles foram feitas em resposta ao projeto All Colors do fórum Ledo Engano.

Item n. 4, surpresa.

—

Albus Severus era tudo, menos inocente. Seu corpo mirrado e ter a carinha de seu pai ajudavam na hora de conseguir o que queria, e isto era exatamente o que iria acontecer. Estava planejando sua vingança desde que James tinha tentado estragar sua amizade com Scorpius contando sobre ela para Harry — e que continuasse pensando tratar-se só amizade, por Salazar, embora ele não se importasse com a opinião alheia. Se alguém tentasse impedir, principalmente o idiota do tio Ronald, ele simplesmente o mandaria dar meia hora de rabo. Sua família estava bastante acostumada com seu humor ácido.

Mas o assunto agora não era ele. O Salão Principal estava apinhado de alunos que vinham para o café-da-manhã: aqueles dormiam sentados, outros conversavam animadamente e havia até alguns estudando em plena segunda-feira (era o caso do garoto Lovegood, com a cara enfiada num livro laranja-berrante). Teve tempo de comer enquanto esperava todos chegarem e subiu em cima da mesa, o feitiço de ampliação vocal que tinha treinado com Scorpius devidamente preparado.

— Extra, extra! Solicito a atenção de todos. Obrigado — ele disse quando o silêncio veio. — Queria apenas parabenizar o mais novo casal de Hogwarts: meu querido irmão e a jóia da Corvinal, meu primo Teddy Lupin. Sejam felizes!

Ele saiu assoviando pelo grande portão enquanto o caos se instalava no cômodo: teve tempo de ver Teddy virar uma beterraba e abaixar a cabeça na mesa da Corvinal, e James quase ser estrangulado por seu cachecol rubro-dourado quando um amigo imbecil qualquer do terceiro ano o segurou ao tentar correr para cima de Albus.

Viu o professor Nott vindo atrás de si e esperou que sua detenção não atrapalhasse os treinos de Quadribol.

_Como se ele comparecesse às detenções._


	5. Item 12, família

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, what a shame. Estas drabbles foram feitas em resposta ao projeto All Colors do fórum Ledo Engano.

Item n. 12, família.

—

Era mais uma daquelas viagens Weasley, e o núcleo Potter não tinha sido dispensado. No momento, o destino em questão eram as praias belíssimas do Brasil. Estavam quase todos lá: Harry, Ginny, Teddy, James, Lily, Rosie, Hugo, Ronald e Hermione. Só Albus não tinha comparecido — tinha misteriosamente preferido passar as férias na Mansão Malfoy. Depois de um histérico Ron fazer seu papel, ninguém mais questionou a decisão.

Estavam agora passeando pela orla de uma praia fantástica: a areia platinada, as ondas azuis-turquesa, os quiosques de sapê muito bem decorados com adereços coloridos. E ainda tinha a caipirinha, uma coisa que Teddy nunca esqueceria. Ele se afastou com James quando este fez um sinal enquanto Hermione tirava sarro de alguém por ter trazido cachecóis para o Brasil.

Pararam atrás de um coqueiro gigante.

— O que foi? — Teddy perguntou, curioso.

— Me dá um golinho disso aí.

James estendeu a mão para pegar a bebida.

Teddy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você tem 15 anos. Não é assim que funciona, Jamie.

O moreno fez aquela sua cara de garoto pidão, quase convencendo o outro, quando se aproximou lentamente: lábios quase colados, ele respirou sobre a boca do outro, resvalando pele com pele. Seu quadril comprimiu-se contra Teddy e ele mordiscou-lhe o pescoço. Conseguiu pegar o copo rapidamente.

— É assim que funciona, Teddy.

Ele deu um gole e devolveu, voltando lentamente aos familiares e deixando um Lupin embasbacado para trás.


	6. Item 16, aula

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, what a shame. Estas drabbles foram feitas em resposta ao projeto All Colors do fórum Ledo Engano.

Item n. 16, aula.

—

A sala estava na penumbra, parcamente iluminada por algumas janelas meio-abertas que deixavam passar a luz amarelada do sol de verão. Podia-se ver os fragmentos de poeira sobrevoando o cômodo. O calor era insuportável, e os alunos já tinham afrouxado suas gravatas e retirado seus sobretudos há muito tempo, embora isso lhes rendesse olhares reprovadores do professor MacMillan. Runas Antigas não era uma das prioridades de James. Nem chegava perto, na verdade.

Por isso ele arrumou seu material e deixou a aula de mansinho.

Foi encontrar Teddy sentado numa muretinha perto dos jardins. Estava com uma garota, mas esta, ao vê-lo se aproximando, desapareceu. Esperta. A grama bem verde refletia o brilho diurno como um farol, forçando-o a apertar os olhos até se acostumar com a claridade. Alguns alunos mais velhos estavam espalhados pelo lugar, protegidos pela sombra das árvores.

— Bolando aula? — ele perguntou.

O mais velho sorriu-lhe e covinhas apareceram em seu rosto. Quando respondeu, sua voz soou um pouco rouca, como se não estivesse acostumado a falar.

— Período livre, garoto. Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta... — Teddy disse, bagunçando os cabelos de James. — Mas já sei a resposta.

James mordeu os lábios, divertindo-se.

— Como você pode saber? Eu fui dispensado das aulas porque...

— Como mente, hein?

O metamorfómago estava balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro; seus olhos, agora de uma cor âmbar profunda, fulguravam. James ainda não tinha tido coragem de falar para ele sobre seus sentimentos. Achava que nunca teria. Mas já estava no segundo ano, e o seguinte seria o último do seu amigo em Hogwarts. "Amigo." Quão irônico isso soava para ele? Um dia, talvez, tudo se resolveria. Enquanto isso... bem, ele ia aproveitar o quanto pudesse.

Gostava quando Teddy mexia em seu cabelo...


	7. Item 17, detenção

Eu não possuo Harry Potter. Sim, what a shame. Estas drabbles foram feitas em resposta ao projeto All Colors do fórum Ledo Engano.

Item n. 17, detenção.

—

— É tudo culpa sua.

— Minha, James?

— Sua.

— Foi eu quem te agarrou no meio do Grande Salão?

— Não, mas você me provocou.

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Mas você estava lá, me olhando daquele jeito.

— Ah, claro. A minha existência justifica minha culpa.

— Faz sentido.

— Não faz sentido _nenhum_, James. Cala a boca e limpa isso aí.

Teddy passou-lhe o balde cheio d'água com o sabão e a esponja. Estava com muita raiva. Em pleno sétimo ano, quase completando seus estudos, vinha James e estragava tudo: simplesmente tinha pulado em cima dele, num beijo que, sim, Teddy poderia ter evitado... mas não quis. E foi a maior cena. Detenção, é claro. Parece que a coisa tinha ficado mais quente do que imaginavam. Agora estavam ali, sozinhos, ajoelhados na Sala dos Troféus, limpando aquele bolor todo sem o auxílio de magia.

_Sozinhos._

Ei... aquilo lhe trazia ideias.

Teddy olhou maliciosamente para James, que piscou de volta com uma expressão inocente.


End file.
